Buttons and Pippin VHS, Books and Tape
Buttons and Pippin is a Tape and Books and now on VHS with Children's Favourites Children's Favourites #Morph #You and Me #Postman Pat #King Rollo #Moschops #Paddington Bear #Gran #Jimbo and the Jet Set #Bertha #The Wombles #Care Bears #Dr. Snuggles #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Portland Bill #The Flumps #You and Me #Fireman Sam #Mr. Benn #SuperTed #Henry's Cat #Peanuts #Ivor the Engine #The Raggy Dolls #Play School #Spot #The Herbs #Charlie Chalk #The Munch Bunch #Heads and Tails #Pigeon Street #Victor and Maria #Noah & Nelly #Willow the Wisp Books and Tapes and VHS from Buttons #Postman Pat Judges a Competition! (Plus Noah & Nelly and Jimbo and the Jet Set) #Where is Henry's Cat Going? (Plus Willo the Wisp and Heads and Tails) #Want Have Mop and Smiff Found? (Plus King Rollo and The Flumps) #Paddington Bear is up to Something? (Plus Garn and You and Me) #Why is Noah and Nelly so Sad? (Plus Morph, Postman Pat and Charlie Chalk) #Garn has fun Taking Photos! (Plus Play School and Charlie Chalk) #A Parrot arrives in Pigeon Street! (Plus Postman Pat and King Rollo) #Bertha Has a New Look! (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Morph) #All aboard the Play School Bus! (Plus Fireman Sam, The Flumps and Paddington Bear) #Arthur has a Good Idea in Willo the Wisp! (Plus Postman Pat and Morph) #Spot Want to the Play! (Plus King Rollo, Mop and Smiff and Paddington Bear) #Want is Going on in Heads and Tails? (Plus Charlie Chalk and Noah and Nelly) #The Flumps Have a Visitor! (Plus Spot and Play School) #King Rollo finds an old Guitar! (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Padington Bear) #Charlie Chalk Goes Camping Today! (Plus The Flumps and Spot) #Something Going to Find out in Jimbo and the Jet Set! (Plus Spot and Willo and Wisp) #Cosmo Can't Think of it in You and Me? (Plus Jimbo and the Jet Set and Charlie Chalk) #Fireman Sam is tries to help out! (Plus Morph and Bertha) #Morph has an Adventure! (Plus Play School and Willo the Wisp) Narrated by: *Toni Arthur from Play School (Gran, Bertha, King Rollo, The Flumps, Spot, Pigeon Street, Jimbo and the Jet Set) *Derek Griffiths from Play School (Paddington Bear, Noah and Nelly, Mop and Smiff, Willo the Wisp, Henry's Cat, Morph, Fireman Sam) *Ken Barrie (Postman Pat) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) Buttons in Busy Year #January: Gran and Jim go Slediging #Fedruary: Paddington Bear receives a Valentine #March: Henry's Cat goes Ballooning #April: Morph eats an Easter egg #May: Spot does the spring-cleaning #June: Bertha makes beach-balls #July: the Play School toys go to the park #August: the Flumps go to the Beach #September: Molly and Polly go to School #October: King Rollo plays in the Autumn leaves #November: Fireman Sam is at the Firework display #December: Postman Pat delivers Chritmas cards Buttons Poster *Henry's Cat and Chris Rabbit having a The Christmas Dinner *King Rollo and Hamlet pulling a Christmas Cracker *Mop and Smiff sleeps when in Snow fulls *Perkin, Posie and Pootle are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree *Folly and Morph are Kissing *Crow goes Caroling *Molly and Polly Playing in the Snow *Postman Pat made a Snowman *Big Ted and Jemima are Playing with Balloons *Jimbo Flies in the snow *Bertha and Ted are Celebrates Christmas Copyrights Postman Pat, Bertha and Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Ltd. Gran © Woodland Animations Ltd/Joanne & Michael Cole. King Rollo © David McKee. Willo the Wisp © The Spargo Sisters. Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. Pigeon Street and The Flumps © David Yates. Paddington Bear © P.E. Co. Ltd/F.F. Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd. Morph © Morph Ltd. Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. Noah and Nelly © Roobarb Enterprises Ltd. Play School, Heads and Tails and You and Me © B.B.C. Books and Tapes and VHS from Play-Group #Is a windy day in The Magic Roundabout! #Mr. Bump, trying to Bang in a Nail! #A Balloon chase through Doyley Woods! #Mother Flump's washing blows away! #Portland Bill Help a little Sheep! #Jimbo joins the Mounties! #Ivor the Engine and the Gold Mine! #The Raggy Dolls Played in the Snow! #King Rollo and autumn Leavers! #Morph and The Very Small Creatures have a problem! #Lizzie Leek making paper decorations! #Mr Benn and the Red Dragon! #Here Comes The Womble Band! Play-group Vol. 1, 2, 3 and 4 (with characters) *Willo the Wisp (Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Evil Edna and The Beast) *Mr Men (Mr Bump, Mr Tickle, Mr Tall, Mr Small, Mr Fussy, Mr Impossible and Mr Mischief) *Jimbo and the Jet Set (Jimbo, The Chief and Gloria Gatwick) *King Rollo (King Rollo and Hamlet) *Mr Benn (Mr Benn and The Shopkeeper) *Ivor the Engine (Ivor, Jones the Steam and Idris the Dragon) *The Flumps (Father Flump, Mother Flump, Grandfather Flump, Perkin, Posie and Pootle) *Morph (Morph, Chas, Folly, Grandmorph and Nailbrush) *The Magic Roundabout (Dougal, Florence and Zebedee) *The Raggy Dolls (Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Dotty, Princess, Claude and Sad Sack) *The Munch Bunch (Spud, Lizzie Leek, Button, Tiny and Pedro Orange) *Portland Bill (Portland Bill) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo and Wellington) *Little Miss (Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star) *Charlie Chalk (Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck) *Paper Play (Itsy and Bitsy) *Nellie the Elephant (Nellie the Elephant) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (Chorlton, Fenella, Zoomer, Jenny and the Toadies) *You and Me (Alice and Crow) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (Mr Benn, Morph, Willo the Wisp, The Magic Roundabout, Charlie Chalk, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Portland Bill, Mr Men, Ivor the Engine) *Toni Arthur (Jimbo and the Jet Set, King Rollo, Little Miss, Bizzy Lizzy, Nellie the Elephant, The Flumps, The Raggy Dolls) *Bernard Cribbins (The Wombles) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) *Jane Horrocks (The Munch Bunch) Play-group annuals 1981 *Supercool, Olly Onion, Lizzie Leek, Dougal and Florence are singing carols *Jones the Steam, Idris the Dragon Itsy, Bitsy and The Shopkeeper Putting Letters in the letter box *Mr Happy, Mr Silly, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Tomsk, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mavis Cruet, Mr Small, Zoomer, Chorlton and two of the Toadies with the Christmas tree 1982 *Florence, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, Spud, Lizzie Leek, Mavis Cruet, Morph, Folly, Mr Tickle and Great Uncle Bulgaria are ice skating 1983 *Ivor, Jones the Steam, The Beast, Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Morph, Bungo, Wellington, Grandfather Flump and Mr Fussy Visiting Father Christmas 1984 *Mr Tickle, Mr Bump, Grandmorph, Father Flump, Perkin, Lizzie Leek, Jones the Steam, Zebedee, Pedro Orange and the Moonbean are in the Photo 1985 *Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo, Morph, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Mr Tall, Florence, King Rollo and Hamlet with the Snowman 1986 *Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, The Beast, Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Grandmorph, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mr Tickle and Mr Small goes Sledging 1987 *Portland Bill, Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, Dougal, Florence, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Crow, Mr Bump and The Raggy Dolls have the Christmas tree 1988 *The Christmas Dinner with Mr Bump, Mr Silly, Tomsk, Bungo, Wellington, Mother Flump, Portland Bill, Jones the Steam, Mr Benn, Pedro Orange, Princess and Morph 1989 *Supercool, Lizzie Leek, Florence, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Crow, Alice, Mr Tickle, Jimbo, Claude, Lucy, Folly and Mr Tall Parading down the Street 1990 *Mr Tickle, Portland Bill, Jones the Steam, Mr Benn, Orinoco, Dotty, Lucy and Sad Sack hold Hands Together 1991 *Charlie Chalk, Portland Bill, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Mr. Clever, Orinoco, Jimbo, Hi-Fi and Pedro Orange goes caroling 1992 *Pedro Orange, King Rollo, Mr Benn, Portland Bill, Morph, Nellie the Elephant, Sad Sack, Florence, Charlie Chalk, Orinoco and Princess on the Helter Skelter Play-group: in wonderland of dreams 1979 *Bizzy Lizzy, Ivor, Jones the Steam, Chorlton, Jenny, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Itsy, Bitsy, Olly Onion, Mr Bump, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Dougal and Florence are in the Photo 1981 *Olly Onion, Ivor, Dougal, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mavis Cruet, Mr Small, Mr Bump, Mr. Strong, Itsy, Bitsy, Chorlton, Fenella and Jenny are Celebrates Christmas 1983 *Mavis Cruet, Dougal, Mr Benn, Morph, Grandmorph, The Moonbeans, Bungo, Wellington, Grandfather Flump, Jones the Steam, Mr Tickle and Little Miss Neat are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree 1984 *Grandmorph, Father Flump, Lizzie Leek, Jones the Steam, Zebedee, Pedro Orange, Mr Tickle, The Moonbeans and Mavis Cruet are in the Snow 1985 *Florence, King Rollo and Hamlet Putting Letters in the letter box *Lizzie Leek, Mavis Cruet, Morph and Folly are ice skating *Mr Benn, Spud, Mr Tickle, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mr Silly, Mr Small, Father Flump and Posie goes Sledging 1988 *Supercool, Lizzie Leek, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Morph, Grandmorph, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Ivor, Jones the Steam, Portland Bill, Mother Flump, Little Miss Lucky and Zebedee are singing carols 1990 *In the Night Sky: Orinoco, Tomsk, Mr Silly, Mr Bounce, Little Miss Tiny, Lizzie Leek, Olly Onion, Supercool, King Rollo, Hamlet, Mr Benn, The Shopkeeper, Portland Bill, Crow, Princess, Claude, Jimbo, Morph, Folly, Gillespie, Jones the Steam, Dougal and Florence are in Clouds and Stars Copyrights The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. Morph © Morph Ltd. The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. Mr Benn © David McKee. The Flumps © David Yates. Portland Bill © John Grace. King Rollo © David McKee. Willo the Wisp © The Spargo Sisters. The Magic Roundabout © Danot Enterprises. Mr Men © The Hargreaves Organisation. Portland Bill © John Grace. Ivor the Engine © Oliver Postgate/SmallFilms. Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. Books and Tapes and VHS from Play Time #Bertha has a New Surprise! #Mop and Smiff Meets the Snowman! #SuperTed and Spotty in Japan! #Wil Cwac Cwac and Percy on Bikes! #The Raggy Dolls and the Rainbow! #Major Tom and the Seals! #The Womble on Ice! #Little Audrey is in Wonderland! #The Munch Bunch Sports Day! #Portland Bill and the Pop Group! #Morph on Water Skis! #Mr. Toad and the Jetboat Race! Characters: *Bertha (Bertha, Panjid Shakar, Ted Turner, Roy Willing, Miss McClackerty and Mr. Duncan) *Mop and Smiff (Mop and Smiff) *SuperTed (SuperTed and Spotty) *Wil Cwac Cwac (Wil Cwac Cwac and Dic) *Timbuctoo (Woof, Trumpet, Honk, Sniff, Croak and Hiss) *The Raggy Dolls (Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Lucy, Dotty, Princess, Claude and Sad Sack) *The Adventures of Major Tom (Major Tom and Oddball) *The Wombles (Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and Wellington) *Little Audrey (Little Audrey, Melvin and Lucretia) *The Munch Bunch (Spud, Supercool, Olly Onion, Lizzie Leek, Button, Tiny and Pedro Orange) *Portland Bill (Portland Bill) *Morph (Morph and Grandmorph) *The Wind in the Willows (Mr Toad, Badger, Ratty and Mole) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (The Wind in the Willows, SuperTed, Morph, Mop and Smiff, Portland Bill) *Toni Arthur (Bertha, Wil Cwac Cwac, The Adventures of Major Tom, The Raggy Dolls) *Bernard Cribbins (The Wombles) *Jane Horrocks (The Munch Bunch, Little Audrey) Play Time Posters 1985 *Wil, Ifan, Pedro Orange, Olly Onion, Orinoco, Tomsk, Bungo, Morph, Miss McClackerty and Badger are putting Decorations on the Christmas Tree and the Room 1986 *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Pedro Orange, Lizzie Leek, Ratty, Mole, SuperTed, Spotty, Wil, Grandmorph and Panjid Shakar on the Hot Air Balloon 1987 *On the Boat is Major Tom, Portland Bill, Pedro Orange, Little Audrey, Lizzie Leek, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Bungo and The Raggy Dolls 1988 *Portland Bill, Major Tom, SuperTed, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Mole, Badger, Miss McClackerty, Lizzie Leek, Morph, Folly, Little Audrey, Princess and Sad Sack in the Christmas Tree 1989 *Portland Bill, Mop, Smiff, Little Audrey, Mr Toad, Ratty, Mole, Miss McClackerty, Morph, Folly, Spud and Princess on the Marry-go-Round Bertha © Woodland Animations Ltd. Morph © Morph Ltd. Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. Portland Bill © John Grace. SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. Toon Tunes Toon Tunes is a Video, CD and Cassette series from Sony Wonder, with the Wonderful World of music compiling themes from animated television series. Children's Hit Songs #Beany and Cecil #Little Audrey Says #Casper the Friendly Ghost #Nellie the Elephant (Sang by Lulu) #Peanuts (Linus and Lucy) #Vicky the Viking #Postman Pat #Fractured Fairy Tales #The Adventures of Gummi Bears #Madeline #The Smurfs #Astro Boy #Old Bear's Song #Bobby's World #Rocko's Modern Life #The Littl' Bits #Mighty Max #The Little Mermaid #Budgie the Little Helicopter #Rugrats #Chorlton and the Wheelies #The Magic School Bus #Bump #Little Women #Arthur #Rainbow Brite #Matty's Funday Funnies #The Raggy Dolls #Littlest Pet Shop #Hello Kitty #My Little Pony #Little Lulu #Welcome to Pooh Corner Funny Bone All-Stars #The Bugs Bunny Show (This Is It) #Woody Woodpecker #Popeye the Sailor #Tom and Jerry #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #George of the Jungle #Inspector Gadget #The Baby Huey Show #The Flintstones (Meet The Fintstones) #The Jetsons #Top Cat #Yogi Bear #The New Scooby-Doo Movies #Magilla Gorilla #Wally Gator #Huckleberry Hound #The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show #Quick Draw McGraw #The Banana Splits (The Tra La La Song) #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines #Josie and the Pussycats #Hair Bear Bunch #Crusader Rabbit #TaleSpin #Count Duckula #Tiny Toon Adventures #The Ren and Stimpy Show (Happy Happy Joy Joy) #Animaniacs #Donald Duck #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! #Albert the Fifth Musketeer #Donkey Kong Country #Johnny Bravo #The Alvin Show Action-Packed Anthems #Captain Planet (End Titles) #Speed Racer #Underdog #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Mighty Hercules #SuperTed #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers #Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime #Mighty Mouse #Gigantor #King Kong #Spider-Man #The Real Ghostbusters #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #Danger Mouse #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #DuckTales #Animals of Farthing Wood #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? #The Atom Ant Show #Jonny Quest #Hong Kong Phooey #The Secret Squirrel Show #Space Ghost #Touché Turtle #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan #The Tick #Darkwing Duck #Sailor Moon #The Pink Panther #Dungeons and Dragons #X-Men #Batman: The Animated Series TV Teddy Join T.V. Teddy as he Laughs and Sings with his exciting videos. T.V Teddy and his on-screen pals with enhance tales by encouraging children to participate, T.V. Teddy comes with a Soft T.V. Teddy Toy and Videos from Family Home Entertainment, The Video Collection, BBC Video, Tempo Pre School, Hanna-Barbera Home Video and Castle Vision. Videos with Janet's Shop (Children 3 - 7) #Stanley the Ugly Duckling and The Tale of Peter Rabbit #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and The White Seal #The Elves and the Shoemaker, Thumbelina and The Adventures of Pinocchio #Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! and Best Counting Video Ever! #Mr Men and Little Miss: Six Original Stories and The Great Alphabet Hunt #The Herbs, SuperTed and Wimpole Village #My Little Pony: The Great Rainbow Caper, Sweet Stuff, Baby It's Cold Outside and Bright Lights #Moon Dreamers and The Raggy Dolls #Harvey Cartoon Classics: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Funny Crow and Playful Little Audrey #Rupert: Rupert's Undersea Adventure, Rupert and the Pirates and Rupert and Crocodile #Fun Song Factory, A Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes and A Day Full of Songs #Blobbyvision and Miffy: My Learning Video #Rosie & Jim: Woollen Mill, Butterflies and Flying #Fireman Sam: The Hero Next Door, Lost Cat and Sam's Day Off #Roald Dahl: The Enormous Crocodile and Not Now Barnard and Other Stories #Learn with Sooty: Be Safe, Start to Read, Have Fun With Number and Simple Science #Spot's Alphabet and Spot Learns to Count #A Bear Called Paddington and Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt #The Very Best of The Clangers, Postman Pat's 123 Story and The Adventures of Huxley Pig #Children's Favourites: featuring Rainbow, Sooty and Button Moon #Tots TV: Wiggly Worms, Peacock and Apple Picking #Pre-School Favoureites: featuring Spot, Wimpole Village, Bump and Wil Quack Quack Videos with Anthony's Attic (Children 7 - 10) #The Railway Dragon #Yankee Doodle Cricket and Cricket in Times Square #The Wizard of Oz and Peter Pan #The Wind in the Willows and A Tale of Two Toads #The Bearnstein Bears in The Giant Bat Cave, Not-so-Buried Treasure and The Wild Wild Honey #Little Woman #Shining Time Station: Sweet and Sour #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race & Other Adventures #Brum: Brum at the Wedding #Peanuts: It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown, She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown, You're in Love, Charlie Brown, Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown and Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites: The Flintstones, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Scooby-Doo and Jonny Quest #The Super Mario Bros Super Show #TUGS: Sunshine and Trapped #Transformers: The Key To Vector Sigma, Megatron's Master Plan and Dinobot Island #Action Adventures: featuring Transformers, Action Force and Inhumanoids #Jem: Music Is Magic #Thundercats: Slaves of Castle Plun Darr, Tower of Traps and The Garden of Delight #Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: How It All Began, Case of the Killer Pizza, The Invasion of the Punk Frogs, Attack of Big Macc, Return of the Turtleoid and The Four Musketurtles Harvey Comics on Video Harvey Comics has Videos that based on the Harvey Comics Characters including Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Richie Rich. Hanna-Barbera Characters, Tom and Jerry, Alvin & the Chipmunks, Popeye, Beetle Bailey, Underdog and Danger Mouse Join in with Other Harvey Comics Characters. Vol. 1: Casper the Friendly Ghost #Casper the Friendly Ghost in Boo-to-you Too #Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost in Downtown, Spooktown #Wendy the Good Little Witch in Little Curious Witch #The Ghostly Trio in Blue or White? Vol. 2: Baby Huey, with Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare #Baby Huey in Duck Outdoors #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Hare is the Hare #Baby Huey in Having A Ball #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare in Tortoise Wins by a Hare Vol. 3: Herman and Katnip #Herman and Katnip in First Haircut #Buzzy the Funny Crow in A Dog Days Night? #Herman and Katnip in Alien Abducktion #Buzzy the Funny Crow in The Bully Fighter Vol. 4: Playful Little Audrey and Friends #Playful Little Audrey in Audrey in Wonderland #Little Dot in Water Baby #Little Lotta in Leaping Lotta #Little Audrey & Melvin in If the Shoe Fits Vol. 5: Richie Rich and Hot Stuff #Richie Rich in Counterfeit Dollar #Hot Stuff in Mystery Mountain #Richie Rich in Richblanca Vol. 6: Casper and Little Audrey #Casper the Friendly Ghost in Take It or Lump It #Wendy the Good Little Witch in A Horse of a Flying Color #Playful Little Audrey in Suzie's Hypnosis #Little Dot in Musical Dot Vol. 7: Popeye's All-Star #Popeye in Ship Ahoy #Beetle Bailey in Snow Foolin' #Little Iodine in Mother Goose is on the Loose #Popeye in The Treasure of Howe's Bayou Vol. 8: Woody Woodpecker and Pals #Woody Woodpecker in Bats in the Belfry #Chilly Willy in The Legend of Rockabye Point #Woody Woodpecker in Niagara Fools #Chilly Willy in Tricky Trout Vol. 9: The Tom and Jerry Show #Tom and Jerry in The Super Cyclists #Tom and Jerry in Beach Bully Cat #Tom and Jerry in The Lost Duckling #Tom and Jerry in Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse Vol. 10: The Pink Panther #The Pink Panther in Shocking Pink #The Pink Panther in Pink Punch #The Pink Panther in Pink, Plunk, Plink #The Pink Panther in The Scarlet Pinkernel Vol. 11: Danger Mouse and Underdog #Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse on the Orient Express #Underdog in The Great Gold Robbery Vol. 12: The Chipmunks #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Stanley the Eagle #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Old MacDonald-Cha, Cha, Cha #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Jungle Rhythm #Alvin and the Chipmunks in Ragtime Cowboy Joe Vol. 13: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 1 (The Flintstones and The Jetsons) #The Flintstones in Little Bamm Bamm #Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm in The Show Must Go On #The Jetsons in The Coming of Astro Vol. 14: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 2 (Scooby-Doo) #Scooby-Doo in Scooby's Fantastic Island #Scooby-Doo in The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers #Scooby-Doo in Strongman Scooby Vol. 15: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 3 (Favourite Heros) #Jonny Quest in The Robot Spy #Hong Kong Phooey in Batty Bank Mob #Captain Caveman in Rollerman Vol. 16: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 4 (Yogi Bear and Pals) #Yogi Bear in A Bear Pair #Wally Gator in Gator-Napper #Squiddly Diddly in Way Out Squiddly #Snagglepuss in The Roaring Lion Vol. 17: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 5 (Huckleberry Hound) #Huckleberry Hound in Spud Dud #Augie Doggie in In The Picnic of Time #Quick Draw McGraw in Masking for Trouble #Breezly and Sneezly in All Riot on the Northern Front Vol. 18: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 6 (Top Cat and Josie and the Pussycats) #Top Cat in T.C. Minds the Baby #Josie and the Pussycats in The Secret Six Secret Vol. 19: Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites part 7 (Penelope Pitstop and Dastardly and Muttley) #Penelope Pitstop in Arabian Desert Danger #Dastardly and Muttley in Stop That Pigeon Voice Cast *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Anndi McAfee - Wendy *Jess Harnell - Fatso *Joe Nipote - Fusso *Gilbert Gottfried - Lazo *Miriam Flynn - Poil *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Moe Hare *Bill Farmer - Baby Huey *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Katie Leigh - Richie Rich/Mice *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog/Beetle Bailey *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean/Sergeant Snorkel *Jeannie Elias - Gloria/Freckles/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee/Mice *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Billy West - Herman/Katnip/Tommy Tortoise *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Melvin/Hot Stuff *Tara Strong - Lucretia *Cree Summer - Little Dot/Little Iodine *Whoopi Goldberg - Little Lotta *Jack Mercer - Popeye, Pipeye, Peepeye *Marilyn Schreffler - Olive Oyl, Swee'pee, Poopeye, Pupeye *Allan Melvin - Bluto *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker *David Jason - Danger Mouse *Terry Scott - Penfold *Edward Kelsey - Baron Silas Greenback/Colonel K *Wally Cox - Underdog *Norma MacMillan - Sweet Polly Purebred *Allen Swift - Goggle the Zok Man *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin Seville/Simon Seville/Theodore Seville/David Seville *Alan Reed - Fred Flintstone *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone/Rosie the Robot *Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble/Captain Caveman/Dino/Cosmo S. Spacely/Sneezly Seal *Bea Benaderet - Betty Rubble *Russi Taylor - Pebbles Flintstone *Michael Sheehan – Bamm-Bamm Rubble *George O'Hanlon - George Jetson *Penny Singleton - Jane Jetson *Janet Waldo - Judy Jetson/Josie McCoy/Penelope Pitstop *Don Messick - Scooby-Doo/Scrappy-Doo/Boo-Boo Bear/Ranger Smith/Astro/Muttley/Klunk/Zilly/Sebastian/Spot/Dr. Benton Quest *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers/Alexander Cabot III *Tim Matheson - Jonny Quest *Mike Road - Race Bannon *Danny Bravo - Hadji Singh *Scatman Crothers - Hong Kong Phooey *Kathy Gori - Rosemary *Joe E. Ross - Sergeant Flint *Daws Butler - Yogi Bear/Snagglepuss/Elroy Jetson/Quick Draw McGraw/Wally Gator/Augie Doggie/Chilly Willy/Baba Looey/Huckleberry Hound *Paul Frees - Squiddly Diddly *Doug Young - Doggie Daddy *Howard Morris - Breezly Bruin *Arnold Stang - Top Cat *Maurice Gosfield - Benny the Ball *Marvin Kaplan - Choo Choo *John Stephenson - Fancy-Fancy *Leo DeLyon - Spook/Brain *Allen Jenkins - Officer Dibble *Barbara Pariot - Valerie Brown *Jackie Joseph - Melody Valentine *Jerry Dexter - Alan M. Mayberry *Sherry Alberoni - Alexandra Cabot *Paul Lynde - The Hooded Claw *Paul Winchell - Dick Dastardly *Additional Voices - Kath Soucie/Don Messick/Paul Winchell/Mel Blanc/Joe Alaskey/Billy West/Carlos Alazraqui/Gilbert Gottfried/Charlie Adler/Daws Butler/Jim Cummings/Mae Questel/Mr. Lawrence/Julie Kavner/Dan Castellaneta/David Jason/John Stephenson/Larry Storch The Harveytoons Comedy Show The Harveytoons Comedy Show is a Television Series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, featuring Harvey Comics characters and series including: Overgrown Duckling Baby Huey, Wiseguy Buzzy the Crow, Slow Runner Tommy Tortoise, Cheerful Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip, Casper the Friendly Ghost and of course, Daydreaming Little Audrey. The Film Roman version of Richie Rich, The Baby Huey Show and The New Casper Cartoon Show have also been featured in the Show. with New Voices and New Music. Episodes #Herman the CAToonist/Hooky Spooky/Starting from Hatch/Crazytown #Invention Convention/Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow/Bouncing Benny/Clown on the Farm #Tweet Music/Hysterical History/Surf and Sound/By Leaps and Hounds #Mr. Money Gags/The Oily Bird/Ice Scream/Poop Goes the Weasel #Tempo Tantrum/Mouse Trapeze/Mother Goose Land/Sock-a-Bye Kitty #Little Boo Peep/Pest Pupil/Cat in the Act/The Seapreme Court #Feast and Furious/Okey Dokey Donkey/Boo Bop/The Voice of the Turkey #Mouseum/Top Cat/Law and Audrey/Fun at the Fair #Boo Hoo Baby/Duck Huey Duck/Red, White, and Boo/Fiesta Time #Ghost of Honor/Candy Cabaret/The Awful Tooth/Travelaffs #Little Audrey Riding Hood/Winner by a Hare/Once Upon a Rhyme/Swab the Duck #Rail Rodents/Shootin' Stars/Dizzy Dinosaurs/Clown on the Farm #Pedro and Lorenzo/Boo Moon/Dawg Gone/Scout Fellow #Cat-Choo/Huey's Father's Day/Right off the Bat/TV Fuddlehead #Git Along Little Ducky/Gag and Baggage/Fishing Tackler/Out of This Whirl #Richie's Great Race/Sleuth But Sure/Boo Scout/Houndabout #Twin Trouble/La Petite Parade/Silly Science/From Dime to Dime #Rich and Chocolatey/Wendy's Wish/Hold the Lion, Please/Ghost of the Town #Doing What's Fright/Better Bait Than Never/Quack a Doodle Doo/Tarts and Flowers #Vegetable Vaudeville/Land of the Lost Watches/The Stupidstitious Cat/Dizzy Dishes #Dognapped/Bedtime Troubles/Duck Outdoors/City Kitty #The Witching Hour/Nothing to Hiccup At/To Boo or Not to Boo/Which is Witch #Pig-a-Boo/Having A Ball/Roughin' It/Robin Rodenthood #Girls Only/The Boogeyman/North Pal/Spunky Skunky #Richie's Circus/Bull Fright/One Funny Knight/One Quack Mind #The Hippocratic Oaf/Of Mice and Menace/Party Smarty/Ghost Writers #Not Ghoulty/Cape Kidnaveral/Fido Beta Kappa/Forest Fantasy #Fit to Be Toyed/Invasion of the Cadbury Robots/Surf Bored/Perry Popgun #Having A Ball/The Kid from Mars/Huey's Ducky Daddy/Kozmo Goes to School #Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Rabbit Punch/Northwest Mousie/Self Help Huey Voice Cast (Order of Appearance) *Katie Leigh - Casper/Richie Rich/Lou/Mice/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Joe Alaskey - Spooky/Moe Hare/Additional Voices *Anndi McAfee - Wendy/Wishbone *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey/Mama Duck/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Bill Farmer - Baby Huey/Mice/Pal *Billy West - Herman/Katnip/Tommy Tortoise/Little Ducks/Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Buzzy the Crow/Wolfie/Additional Voices *Charlie Adler - Fox/Additional Voices *Frank Welker - Waxy Weasel *Michael Sicoly - Hubert Duck *Maxine Miller - Mama Duck *Pat Fraley - Dollar the Dog *Susan Silo - Regina Rich *René Auberjonois - Richard Rich/Chef Pierre/Professor Keenbean *Jeannie Elias - Freckles/Gloria Glad/Reggie Van Dough/Pee-Wee *Martin Jarvis - Cadbury/Bascomb *Jimmy Hibbert - Additional Voices *Julie Kavner - Additional Voices *Gilbert Gottfried - Additional Voices *Whoopi Goldberg - Additional Voices *Patric Zimmerman - Additional Voices *Mr. Lawrence - Additlonal Voices *Carlos Alazraqui - Additional Voices *Andre Stojka - Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta - Additional Voices *Cree Summer - Additional Voices *Cecil Roy - Casper (archive footage) *Norma MacMillan - Casper/Wendy (archive footage) *Arnold Stang - Herman (archive footage) *Jackson Beck - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Bradley Bolke - The Ghostly Trio (archive footage) *Jack Mercer - Additional Voices (archive footage) *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise (archive footage) *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey/Katnip (archive footage) *Mae Questel - Little Audrey (archive footage) France 3 video Juniors France 3 video Juniors is a Video Collection with Favourites Characters in 2 Languagers English and French. *The Animals of Farthing Wood: the Journey Begins *The Animals of Farthing Wood: from Copse to Quarry *The Animals of Farthing Wood: On to White Deer Park *The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Challenge of Winter *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Friends & Enemies *The Animals of Farthing Wood: New Beginnings *Albert the Fifth Musketeer: The King's New Shoes *Albert the Fifth Musketeer: The King's Complex *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck *Looney Tunes: Sylvester and Tweety *Looney Tunes: Speedy Gonzales *Looney Tunes: Wile E Coyote and Road Runner *Tom and Jerry: Volume 1 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 2 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 3 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 4 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 5 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 6 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 7 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 8 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 9 *Tom and Jerry: Volume 10 *Paddington's 1st Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 2nd Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 3rd and 4th Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 5th Anywhen T.V. Show *Paddington's 6th Anywhen T.V. Show *Little Women: The Battle Begins!/The Gift of Freedom *Little Women: Amy and Bad Friends/New Friends *The Pink Panther: Shocking Pink *The Pink Panther: Pink Pink and Away *Saban's The Adventures of Pinocchio *The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions *The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales *The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field *The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies *The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 1 *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 2 *Tiny Toon Adventures: Volume 3 *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *The Tribulations of Cadichon *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Happiness is Dragon-Shaped *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Chorlton Gets his Wheels *Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Up and Down Plants *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Spot the Happiness Dragon *Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Day the Lights Went Out *Popeye The Sailor: Volume 1 *Popeye The Sailor: Volume 2 *Animaniacs: Volume 1 *Animaniacs: Volume 2 *Animaniacs: Volume 3 *Animaniacs: Volume 4 *Animaniacs: Volume 5 *Animaniacs Sing-Along: Yakko's World *Animaniacs Sing-Along: Mostly in Toon *Sailor Moon: Episodes 1 and 2 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 3 and 4 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 5 and 6 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 7 and 8 *Sailor Moon: Episodes 9 and 10 *Princess Knight, Part One *Princess Knight, Part Two *Edward & Friends Vol 1 *Edward & Friends Vol 2 *Garfield & Friends Vol 1 and 2 *Garfield Gets a Life *Garfield Goes to Hollywood *Droopy: I'm Happy *Yogi Bear and Friends *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib *Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics *Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories *Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories *Ren & Stimpy: On Duty *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics II *Casper and Friends *Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness *Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... The Adventures of Little Audrey The Adventures of Little Audrey is a television series presenting theatrical animated cartoons produced by Famous Studios, starring Harvey Comics character, Little Audrey. It began airing in 1961 with Famous Studios-produced cartoons from October 1950 to March 1962 featuring Little Audrey, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Baby Huey, Buzzy Crow, Herman and Katnip and Modern Madcaps with new Cartoons from the Little Audrey segment staring Little Audrey and Her Friends (Pal, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot). List of Little Audrey filmography Famous Studios filmography (1950/59) *Tarts and Flowers/Goofy Goofy Gander/The Little Girl Who Could Fly *Hollywood Sam/Sam's Dance Party/Audrey and the Lamp *Fox-Hunter Audrey/Knock Knock/Audrey's Doll Sitter *Butterfly Audrey/Good Billy/Hold the Lion Please *Water, Water/Little Snow-Audrey/Audrey the Rainmaker *Make's Music/Lotta's Cheese/Food Glorious Food *Railroad Aurdey/Law and Audrey/Audrey's Rabbit Hunt *Audrey in Rio/Dot and Audrey/Dots, Dots, Dots *Be Yourself/Audrey's Candy Sack/Fly a Audrey Kite! *Sleepy Audrey/The Case of the Cockeyed Canary/Polka-Dot Audrey *Audrey's Song/Surf Bored/Dot in Love *The Audrey and the Hare/Little Runaway Car/Cousin Suzie *Audrey's Night Out/Lost Pet/The Seapreme Court *Detective Aurdey/A Dream Walking/Audrey and the Pirates *Dance Jive/Baseball Audrey/Dot's Diary *Audrey in Wonderland/The Mad Doctor/Mother Goose Land *Dizzy Dishes/Aurdey's Ducky Friend/Little Audrey Riding Hood *Once Upon a Audrey/I'm Just Curious/Little Red Audrey Hood *Fishing Tackler/Audrey's Baby Doll/Aurdey's Baby Talk *The Scarlet Pumpernickel/Lotta and Dot's Sandpit/Spotty Girl *Suzie's Hypnosis/Dawg Gawn/Spook a Nanny *Little Audrey Peep Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films filmography (1961/64) *Land in Audrey/Twin Trouble *The Merry-go-Round Broke Down/Girls Only/Rock-a-Bye Audrey *The Heart of Gold/It's Greek to Audrey/Tina's Little Secret *Tot Watchers/Fastest Trap in the West/Audrey Thru the Looking Glass *Caribbean Jim/Dot's Big Day/Audrey's Magic Lamp *Rags to Riches to Rags Voice Cast *Mae Questel - Little Audrey, Little Sam, Little Tina, Audrey's Mother, Little Lulu, Olive Oyl *Tommy Luske - Little Dot (Famous Studios only) *June Foray - Little Jim, Cousin Suzie *Jack Mercer - Bully Billy, Popeye *Robert Ellis - Little Lotta *Cecil Roy - Casper *Mel Blanc - Pal, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Moe Hare, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn *Bill Thompson - Droopy *Daws Butler - Spike, The English Fox, Katnip *Allen Swift - Narrator from Tom and Jerry *Norma MacMillan - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Audrey's Twin Sister *Jackson Beck - Bluto, Lulu's Dad, Buzzy *Bruce Reitherman - Little Dot (Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films only) *Jim Backus - Smokey the Genie *Sid Raymond - Baby Huey *Eddie Lawrence - Tommy Tortoise *Arnold Stang - Herman *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker Songs *Little Audrey Says from Little Audrey Featurettes (Chorus) *I Just a Lovely Little Girl from Little Audrey Featurettes (Little Audrey) *I'm Just Curious from Little Runaway Car and I'm Just Curious (Little Audrey and Audrey's Mother) *Cheese, Cheese, Cheese from Lotta's Cheese (Little Lotta) *I Like Dots from Dot and Audrey, Dots, Dots, Dots, Spotty Girl and Dot's Diary (Little Dot) *Bottle of Rum from Audrey and the Pirates (Little Audrey, Pirates, Baby Huey, Little Tina, Little Jim, Bully Billy, Little Sam, Little Lotta and Little Dot) *Put on your Old Grey Bonnett from Lost Pet (Pal and Spike) *Oh Wollfy from Audrey's Night Out (Swing Shift Cinderella) *Jimmy Crack Corn from Audrey's Rabbit Hunt (Little Audrey and Bugs Bunny) *Wabbit Stew from Audrey's Rabbit Hunt (Bugs Bunny) *Tummy Ache Blues from Audrey's Candy Sack (Candy Monsters) *Mama Yo Quiero from Audrey's Doll Sitter (Meathead, Butch and Topsy) *It's Jive from Cousin Suzie and Suzie's Hypnosis (Cousin Suzie) *Hooray for Hollywood from Hollywood Sam (Chorus) *I'm Popeye The Sailor Man from Little Red Audrey Hood (Popeye and Little Audrey) *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow from Fox-Hunter Audrey (Bluto, Pal and Foxes) *My Best Friend from Tina's Little Secret (Little Audrey and Chorus) *When She Loves Him from Dance Jive (Singer on Radio) *The Rabbit of Seville from Audrey's Song (Little Audrey, Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) *Laugh, Clown, Laugh from Audrey's Song (Daffy Duck) *Rock-a-Bye Audrey from Sleepy Audrey (Audrey's Mother) *Is You is or is you Ain't My Baby from Sleepy Audrey (Tom) Cameo Appearances *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Meathead, Butch and Topsy *Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye and Peepeye *Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Road Runner, Henery Hawk, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Doctor from Hot Cross Bunny and Gossamer *Baby Huey *Woody Woodpecker and Andy Panda *The Ducks from'' ''Cracked Quack *Pluto *Hawaiian Girl from Santa's Surprise *Jeannie and the Baby *Barney Bear *The Unlicensed Dog from Give and Tyke *Swing Shift Cinderella, The Wolf, and The Wolves *Mouseman, Snake Eyes, 88 Teeth, Hammerhead, Pussycat Puss, Bat Man, Doubleheader, Pickle Puss, Pumpkinhead, Neon Noodle, Jukebox Jaw, Wolfman, Rubberhead and Ironman *Droopy, Spike, The English Fox and Dogs from Out Foxed *Herman and Katnip *Little Lulu *Casper, Wolfie, Wendy and Babies from Boo Hoo Baby *Buzzy *Waxey Weasel *Smokey the Genie Kult Kidz Videos A Collection of Children's Entertainment from Contender Entertainment Group, Relive your Wasted Youth with this Fantastic Compilation of all-time Favourite Children's Television Programmes from the '70s and '80s with 6 Free Video Torkens. #Bod, On This Video #The Herbs, 6 Herbidacious Tales #Fingerbobs, Yoffy lifts a finger #Roland Rat, Rat on the Road #Mr Magoo, 6 Greatest Stroies #Willo The Wisp, 7 Complete Stories #The Perishers, Daily Mirror Strip Cartoons Come Alive #The Flumps, 3 Flumptastie Episodes #Button Moon, With The Spoon Family in Five Tales #Hector's House, Twelve Adventures for Hector #Mary, Mungo and Midge, 3 Tales from a New Town #Crystal Tipps and Alistair, 13 Groovy Tales #Roobarb and Custard, 8 Tales From a Simple-minded Green dog #Aubrey, 8 Madcap Capers! #Fred Bassett, 10 Great Episodes #Henry's Cat, Join Henry's Cat, and His Friends in 3 Episodes #Little Audrey, The Little Girl with big Dreams #Spot, 6 Delightful Stories #Charlie Chalk, 3 Tales from Strange Island #Jamie and the Magic Torch, The Best Animated Series #Puppydog Tales, Scripted and Narrated by Victoria Wood #Stories From Toyland, 3 Tales of Larry Lamb #Portland Bill, 4 Classic Adventures #Joe, 3 Episodes from a Little Boy #Ludwig, 13 Musical Tales #Hattytown Tales, Hats off to Sancho #Moschops, Told by Bernard Cribbens #Pullover, A Stuffed Toy that comes to Life #Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Classic Shorts of the Peanuts Gang The Kult Kidz Box Set with Kidz Favourites like Bod, Mary, her dog Mungo and Midge the Flute-playing Mouse, The Flumpet Obsessed Grandfather Flump, The Gullible Pooch Hector, Crystal and her Faithful Dog, Gulliver the Seagull and Fingermouse of course. Characters #Bod, Aunt Flo, PC Copper, Frank the Postman and Farmer Barleymow #Parsley the Lion, Sage the Owl, Lady Rosemary, Dill the Dog, Sir Basil and Bayleaf the Gardener #Fingermouse and Gulliver the Seagull #Roland Rat #Mr Magoo #Willo the Wisp, Arthur, Mavis Cruet, Evil Edna and The Beast #Wellington, Boot, Marlon, Maisie and Grumpling #Grandfather Flump #Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon, Tina Tea-Spoon and Eggbert #Hector the Dog and Kiki the Frog #Mary, Mungo and Midge #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Roobarb and Custard #Aubrey #Fred Bassett #Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit, Douglas Dog, Pansy Pig and Constable Bulldog #Little Audrey #Spot #Charlie Chalk and Lewis T. Duck #Jamie, Wordsworth, Nutmeg and BullyBundy #Rosie & Ruff #Larry the Lamb and Mayor #Portland Bill, Ross and Cromarty #Joe #Ludwig #Sancho and Carrots #Moschops and Ally #Pullover #Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt and Schroeder *Kult Kidz: All Time Favourites Vol 1 and 2 This Special Compilation tape Features Adventures with your Favourite Characters: Willo the Wisp, The Flumps, Bod, Jamie and the Magic Torch, Pullover, Roobarb and Custard, Portland Bill, Fingerbobs, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Button Moon, Spot, Hector's House, Ludwig, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Fred Basset, Hattytown Tales, Mr Magoo and Joe. *Kult Kidz: All Time Favourites! Featuring two best-loved episodes from these timeless series Hector's House, Mary, Mungo and Midge, Fingerbobs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Roobarb, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Perishers, Spot, Button Moon, Hattytown Tales, Ludwig, Jamie and the Magic Torch, Bod, The Flumps, and Willo the Wisp. *Disc 1 #Bod - Bod and the Apple #Bod - Bod on the Beach #Fingerbobs - Feathers #Fingerbobs - Shadow #Mary Mungo and Midge - Toy Shop #Mary Mungo and Midge - Printing #Hattytown Tales - Mr. Wimple's Breakfast Rolls #Hattytown Tales - Bobby's Flower Garden #Spot - Spot's First Walk #Spot - Spot in the Woods #Hector's House - Treetop Kiki #Hector's House - Hector Never Forget #Crystal Tipps and Alistair - Fortune Teller #Crystal Tipps and Alistair - Dressing Up #Jamie and the Magic Torch - The Magician's Hat #Jamie and the Magic Torch - The Flying Rabbit #Moschops - Ally Takes To The Air #Moschops - Moschops' Party #Ludwig - The Arrival #Ludwig - Hiccups *Disc 2 #Roobarb - When Roobarb Made a Spike #Roobarb - When Roobarb didn’t See the Sun Come up #Button Moon - Mrs Spoon's Jumble Sale #Button Moon - Mr and Mrs Spoon's Anniversary #The Perishers - Well Blow Me Down #The Perishers - The Eye Balls in the Sky #The Flumps - Secrets #The Flumps - The Cloud #The Herbs - Parsley's Tail #The Herbs - Sage's Nest Blows Down #Willo the Wisp - The Thoughts Of The Moog #Willo the Wisp - The Flight Of Mavis #The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day #The Adventures of Portland Bill - The Brithday Surprise #Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Lucy Loves Schroeder #Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Sally at School Books and Tapes and VHS from Pippin #Want is Portland Bill up to Now? (Plus Wombles and Victor and Maria) #SuperTed save a Car on the Cliff! (Plus Fireman Sam and Morph) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair Joins the Pigeon on the Roff! (Plus Portland Bill and The Munch Bunch) #Want is Moschops Doing? (Plus The Raggy Dolls and Crystal Tipps and Alistair) #Dr. Sunggles want to the Moon! (Plus The Munch Bunch, Mop and Smiff and Care Bears) #Want is Ivor the Engine Found (Plus The Herbs and Jimbo and the Jet Set) #Schroeder and Snoopy Doing Some Fighting in Peanuts! (Plus Wombles and Morph) #Something Happen to The Munch Bunch? (Plus Mr Benn and Wombles) #Parsley had a Song in The Herbs! (Plus Dr Snuggles and Fireman Sam) #Fireman Sam's Dresses up! (Plus Crystal Tipps and Alistair and SuperTed) #Victor and Maria do a Dance! (Plus The Raggy Dolls and Moschops) #The Care Bears Makes Bubble Mixture! (Plus The Munch Bunch and The Raggy Dolls) #Have Fun Making Puppets in You and Me! (Plus The Herbs, Crystal Tipps and Alistair and Portland Bill) #Mop and Smiff Meet some new Friends! (Plus Moschops and Peanuts) #Wants Bongo up to in The Wombles? (Plus SuperTed and Portland Bill) #Morph Learns To Swim! (Plus Dr Snuggles, Moschops and The Herbs) #Mr Benn has a Brilliant Idea! (Plus The Herbs and Fireman Sam) #Jimbo Doing some Football in Jimbo and the Jet Set! (Plus Peanuts, Care Bear and Dr Snuggles) #The Raggy Dolls Save Dotty in the Sea! (Plus The Munch Bunch, Dr Snuggles and Wombles) Narrated by: *Derek Griffiths (SuperTed, The Herbs, Mr Benn, Mop and Smiff, Portland Bill, Morph, Dr. Sunggles, Ivor the Engine, Fireman Sam) *Toni Arthur (Victor and Maria, Jimbo and the Jet Set, The Raggy Dolls) *Floella Benjamin and Dave Benson Phillips (Crystal Tipps and Alistair) *Bernard Cribbins (Moschops, The Wombles) *Jane Horrocks (Peanuts, The Munch Bunch, The Care Bears) *Frances Kay and Francis Wright (You and Me) Pippin in Busy Year *January: Crystal Tipps and Alistair goes Slediging *Fedruary: Love-a-lot Bear is giving Hearts *March: Parsley always flies a Kite *April: Victor and Maria eats an Easter egg *May: Lizzie Leek does the spring-cleaning *June: Portland Bill likes to go Sailing *July: Ivor and Jones the Steam go no a Picnic *August: Alice and Crow go to the Beach *September: Charlie Brown goes to School *October: Morph changes into a Pumpkin *November: Great Uncle Bulgaria gives a Firework display *December:The Raggy Dolls Play in the Snow Copyrights Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd. The Herbs © FilmFair Ltd. Crystal Tipps and Alistair © Hilary Hayton/Q3 London. Dr. Sunggles © Jeffrey O'Kelly. The Munch Bunch © Mary Turner & John Read. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson. SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. Morph © Morph Ltd. Victor and Maria © King Rollo Films Ltd. The Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford. Mr Benn © David McKee. Portland Bill © John Grace. Care Bears © Kenner. Moschops © FilmFair London Presentations. Ivor the Engine © Oliver Postgate/SmallFilms. Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Jimbo and the Jet Set © Maddocks Cartoon Productions Ltd. Mop and Smiff © Mike Amatt. You and Me © B.B.C.